Hey There Kori
by TAUT13
Summary: Song-Fic. Kori hears a song on MTV and sees a familiar looking man singing it. I suck at summeries. Please read.


Disclaimer: Hey There Dahlila belongs to the PLain White T's, Dick and Kori/ Robin and Starfire and the rest of the Titans are owned by DC comics.

* * *

Kori walked down the hallway towards her Business Theory 101 class at Jump City University. During this class, which was the most boring class in probably all of the University, Kori always thought always thought back to the old days when she was still Starfire. She changed her name to Korina Anders after the Titans separated. She remembered all of the others. During this class, she would think about different things. Some days she would think about one of the others; one day she may think about Cyborg, Raven, or Beast Boy, but she mostly thought about Robin. They had gotten into a big fight right before they left. And she didn't get a chance to apologize for it. Right when she was about to start thinking about it more, class was dismissed. You could hear the sighs of relief from other students. Kori was thankful the professor didn't assign any homework, because she already had a mid-term to study for.

That night, Kori had been studying for what felt like hours when she decided to take a break and order pizza. After she hung up the phone after ordering pizza with mustard on it (she thought she heard the guy laugh when she said that), she started thinking about when her and the others would go out for pizza. She almost started to cry because she didn't know how to get in touch with any of them, even Robin, who she probably missed the most. She decided that she was going to stop thinking about them and grabbed a soda before sitting down on the couch in her apartment downtown near the University to watch T.V.

"Welcome back to MTV," a blond VJ greeted to a camera. Kori took a sip of soda. This was going to be a long night. . . "Right know, we are putting our spotlight on an up and coming artist, Dick Grayson and his new hit single, 'Hey There Korina'." As soon as the camera went to show Dick, Kori's soda was all over the place. He looked just like Robin, but he couldn't be him. . . She decided to turn up the volume and listen to the song, since it did have the same name as her.

Hey there Korina, what's it like there in Jump City? I'm a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty. Yes you do. Downtown can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true.

Hey there korina, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen. Close your eyes, listen to my voice, it's my disguise. I'm by your side.

Oh it's what you do to me; oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me; Oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me.

Hey there Korina, I know times are getting hard but just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would. My word is good.

Hey there Korina, I've got so much left to say, if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all. 

Oh it's what you do to me; oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me; oh it's what you do to me.

Thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us but we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way. Korina, I can promise you that by the time that we get through, the world will never ever be the same, and you're to blame.

Hey there Korina, you be good and don't you miss me, two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do. You'll know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. This one's for you.

Oh it's what you do to me; oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me; oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me.

"So that was 'Hey There Korina' by Dick Grayson. And we are sitting down with the artist himself," the blond said. "So Dick, was that song written for a special someone?"

"Yes. Her name is, of course, Korina. I haven't seen her for two years but I still have feelings for her. I also want her to know that if she is watching that I am sorry," Dick said to the camera. Kori had held her breath the whole song plus that interview.

"Well well, this Korina must be crazy to let you go. If you want to see Dick, his next stop on his nation-wide tour is Jump City and the 14th. Next we have. . ." Kori shut off the T.V. and remained staring at it in silence. She probably stayed there if it wasn't far the door bell ringing.

She looked at the door then yelled while walking to it. "It's been more than thirty minutes. This pizza should be. . ." When she opened the door, her jaw dropped. "Free." There, standing outside her door, was Dick Grayson holding flowers and her pizza.

"I paid for it already. Hey there Kori, how have you been?" Kori couldn't believe her eyes. There standing in front of her was Robin. "Kori? Star? Hello, are you there? Look, if you want me to leave, I will, because I can." Dick was a little nervous with her staring at him.

She finally came back to this Earth. "Please come in." She opened the door to let him in. As he walked past her, she primped a little and wished she wasn't in her PJ's. "You can put the pizza in the kitchen. You can have a slice if you want."

Thanks, Kor. So how have you been?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to college here. How did you find me, though? I thought no one stayed after the team broke up?"

"I really didn't leave; I figured that you would probably stay, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I have been following you and watching you to make sure you were safe. Not to sound like a stalker, though," Dick said before taking a bite of pizza. As soon as he did, he really regretted it. "I see you still like mustard on your pizza. Guess that's why the pizza cost a little more than normal."

Soon after, there was a silence that lingered over the two of them. Kori used to think about what she would say to Robin if she ever saw him again, but she forgot all of this. The two of them just sat there until Dick looked into her beautiful, emerald green eye. He knew that he had to say something. "Look Kori, I really wanted to tell you something before, but I never had the guts to tell you." Kori looked at him with a slice of pizza in her mouth. Her only thought was 'Why must I be wearing my pajamas?!' Dick stood up and kneeled down by the couch. "I'm sorry about that fight we got into. I should have never yelled at you. Will you forgive me?" Kori looked at him. As soon as it clicked in her head, she jumped off the couch and into his arms.

They spent most of the nights catching up and just sitting on the couch in each other's arms. That was until Kori remembered that she had a very important mid-term she had to study for. As soon as she remembered that, Dick helped her study for it.

After that night, Kori and Dick started to date. Although it was hard because Dick was on tour and Kori had classes, they managed to stay together.

Two years later, Kori was in one of her last classes before she would graduate next month. The teacher really wasn't having any actual classes so the students just sat around and talked. "Hey, did you hear that Dick Grayson is going to be in town for a concert? I can't wait! I've been wanting to get tickets to see him for month." Kori just sat there smiling at her friend said. She kept talking with them until someone heard something outside the door. Everyone ran to the door, wanting to see what it was. All of a sudden many girls screamed. "Hey Kor," a friend of Kori, that knew about her relationship with Dick, said, "I think someone wants to see you."

Kori stood up and walked to the door, standing right there was none other than the Dick Grayson. "Dick Grayson, what are you doing here at my classroom? Kori said. Everyone stared at her; she was talking to Dick Grayson like she actually knew him.

"Korina Anders, I have something really important to ask you," Dick said, making his way to Kori. "Kori, I love you with all of my heart. I would do anything for you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?" Many people gasped. Some girls started to cry out of both happiness and sadness. Kori just looked at the man kneeling in front of her with a beautiful ring in hi hands. She couldn't help but cry.

"Yes. I will marry you." Many people clapped when he put the engagement ring on her finger. After the ring was on she kissed him with much passion.

"You do know other people are watching us, right?" Dick said after they broke away for air.

"What people?" Kori said before they kissed again.

* * *

I know that I said My Angel would be my next story up, but you see, my mom threw it AWAY! And the worst part, I didn't save it to me computer.

I have mentioned before my editor, Toph, well, she has an account on Fan Fiction. Her name is Will Work For Free Puppies. Please check her out. Read her story. Review it.

While you're at it, review this too. Please. It will make me happy.

Also, this is the last thing I may post up before Aug. 14. Sorry I just travel too much.


End file.
